


One Touch ~ Kuroo Tetsurou X Reader

by wh0re4nanamikento



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh0re4nanamikento/pseuds/wh0re4nanamikento
Summary: You have been friends with Kuroo Tetsurou since you moved to Tokyo, being his neighbor and all. When he convinces you to be the manager of the boys' volleyball club, you find yourself having odd feelings for him while also becoming friends with the other boys in Haikyuu.(ON HOLD AT THE MOMENT)!!Chapter 10 is smut!!
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Onigiri and Fish

**1-Onigiri and Fish**

"Are you okay, Ms. (l/n)?" 

You snap out of your haze, your teacher's voice startles you. "Yes ma'am," You reply earnestly. "I'm fine. I must have zoned out for a second." Your teacher nods slowly, giving you one last look before turning back to the whole class. You sigh and rest your head in your hands. You'd been feeling so tired all day. Usually, chemistry was your best class. 

"Since Ms. (l/n) couldn't answer that question," Your teacher says, shooting you a look out of the corners of her eyes. "Does anyone else know the answer?" The person in front of you's hand shoots up immediately. "Yes, Mr. Kuroo?" The teacher asks. He puts his hand down. "Glasses are amorphous solids," He states, almost condescendingly. The teacher nods and moves on.

He turns around and smirks at you, before turning back around to listen to the teacher. You roll your eyes. You and Kuroo Tetsurou were friends, but he got on your nerves, to say the least. It had been that way since junior high, and now that you two were in your third year of high school, nothing had changed. "Remember to finish problems five through ten tonight," Your teacher says to the class. "Have a great rest of your day!"

You breathe a huge sigh of relief. Luckily this was your last class of the day. You could finally go home. You get up and grab your bag, making your way to the door. Your hand rises, rubbing your tired eyes. "Hey," A voice says from behind you. You jump, swiveling your neck. You let out a groan. "What do you want, Tetsurou?" You grumble. If it wasn't bad enough having this annoying bastard in your class, he was also your neighbor, meaning you would have to deal with him all the way until you get home.

He looks down at your feet, trying to sync his steps with yours. "What's up with you today, (y/n)?" He asks, poking your forehead. "You would never give up the chance to answer a question in chemistry." You grab his finger and remove it from your face, bending it backwards slightly.

He hissed in surprise. "That actually kinda hurt," He whines. "Just because you needed to stay up until four in the morning to work on your homework doesn't mean you need to take your sleep-deprived grouchiness out on everyone else." He holds his finger in his hand and pouts at you playfully, massaging his hand. You stop to glare at him. "I'm not taking it out on everyone else," You protest, crossing your arms. "I'm taking it out on _you_." You keep walking until you get to the front doors.

You step out and stop, the cool air hitting your face. It makes you smile ever so slightly as you take a deep breath, smelling the blossoms. It almost made the last bit of exhaustion leave your body. All of a sudden, something cold and hard hits the back of your head, making you yelp and snapping you out of your moment of tranquility. "Heads up!" Kuroo yells from behind you.

You grab the back of your head and look down. It was a bottle of green tea. You pick it up and watch as Kuroo runs toward you, holding his own bottle. "You're supposed to say heads up _before_ you throw something, dumbass!" You yell angrily, punching his shoulder. "And _just_ when I thought I'd gotten rid of you." He winces and apologizes, to which you grumble and yawn. 

"It's kind of weird seeing you like this," He says as you walk to the nearest subway station. "You're rarely ever nice to me, I'll give you that, but you don't usually assault me this much. You need to get more sleep tonight." He opens his tea and takes a sip. "Well maybe it's about time I start hitting you more," You say, smirking up at him. "And yeah, I'm gonna do my homework on the subway so I can go straight to sleep when I get home." 

You open your tea as well and take a sip, finally reaching the subway station. "Kenma!" You call. You watch as the blonde head of a boy who was looking at his phone rises, looking at you. Kozume Kenma lives near you and Kuroo and is a very good friend of both of yours'. He scoots over, making room for the two of you on the bench. You sit down, sandwiched in between them. Kuroo starts talking as you yawn again. "And so then (y/n) falls asleep for a second and her head hits the desk in trig," He says to Kenma, who was playing a game on his phone and barely listening anyway. "It made like an audible _'boom'_ sound." 

He chuckles as you scowl at him. Luckily, the trig teacher didn't notice, but it was still somewhat embarrassing, the kids at the desks around you snickering. "Can you _please_ shut up?" You complain, touching the part of your forehead that got hit. "I think it might actually bruise." To that, Kuroo starts laughing, garnering the attention of some people around you. You start giggling too. Kuroo had a laugh like a hyena, and as much as you hated to admit it, it was pretty contagious. 

You watch as the train arrives and the three of you make your way inside. You all sit down and wait for the train to start moving. You open your bag and pull out your folder. Kuroo did the same and handed you a pencil, grabbing one for himself as well. Kenma was still caught up in his game. You start on the first problem. 

As you finish the first four, you hear Kuroo slam his pencil onto his folder, much louder than it needed to be. "Done!" He exclaimed, looking very proud of himself. You look at him with a dead expression. "You started before me," You say. "Obviously, you're done first." He smirks again. "Someone's mad," He says in a singsong voice. "Kuroo Tetsurou beat you this time, (l/n) (f/n)!" You slap his hard bicep. "Shut up!" You exclaim. "I finished mine before you more!"

The two of you keep bickering as you finish the rest of your homework until finally, Kenma looks up. "She's right Kuro," He states. "She has beat you more times in the last month." You smile at him and stick your tongue out at Kuroo. He scoffs and flicks your forehead. "Whose side are you on?" He asks, watching your hand fly to your head. Kenma smiles a little and looks back down. The train comes to a stop.

As you get off, Kenma puts his phone in his pocket. "I'm gonna go straight home," He says. "I have an essay I need to finish by tomorrow." We wave as he runs ahead. "I can't wait to get home," You say to Kuroo, rubbing your tired eyes. "I'm gonna take a hot shower, go to sleep, and not wake up until it's morning." He nods and looks up into the sky, his messy hair flapping slowly in the breeze. 

"Wait, what about dinner?" He questions, to which you shrug. "I'm not letting you go to sleep without eating something first. Let's get something from the store near here. I'll pay." You look at him warily. Before you can say anything, he grabs you by the hand and pulls you to the store. As soon as you open the door, the bell ringing above, you're hit with a gust of cold wind.

You shiver, looking over at the produce right next to you. You make your way to the other end of the store with Kuroo at your heels. The man at the counter smiles and asks you what you want. "One plate of onigiri, please," You request. The man nods and presses buttons onto the register. "One fish platter," Kuroo says from beside you. The man rings you up and Kuroo hands him the money, telling him the two of you would wait outside. 

You go out onto the curb and sit down in silence. You can feel Kuroo staring at you. You look up. "What is it?" You ask. "Why are you staring?" He just shakes his head and laughs softly. He sits back and leans on his bag. "After getting flicked and punched and slapped by you all day, it's just so off-putting seeing you be all calm like how you are now," He says, staring up into the sky again. "Do you remember that time in junior high when you just moved and we were playing dodgeball in gym?" 

You lean back next to him and stare up as well. "Kind of," You mumble. He looks over for a second before looking back up. "You were sitting next to me when the second round started and when we got up to start playing, you accidentally kneed me in the balls. Really hard." You bust out laughing, remembering that day very clearly. "It's not funny! We had to go sit in the nurses office because that whole mess made us trip over each other and sprain our ankles."

You laugh harder, remembering how the two of you fought over ice in the nurse's office. He looks over at you and you make eye contact as you keep laughing. You notice a small smile coming onto his face as he started laughing as well. 

When the laughter died down, he took a deep breath. "In the nurse's office, you kept apologizing. Like, over and over and over again," He reminisces. "The (l/n)(f/n) today would never apologize." The store owner comes outside, bringing us our food. We thank him and goes back inside. "That's not true," You say, opening the box of onigiri. "You may be the most annoying person to ever grace this earth, but I would still feel bad if I hurt you."

He looks at you with a fake-offended look on his face and you smile as he took a bite of his fish. You ate in silence for a bit until he broke it. "Volleyball starts in two days," He says. "I'm excited for that." You nod, your mouth full of rice. He sighs. "I still wish we could find a manager," He says. "That would really help." You nod again sympathetically, your mouth still full of rice. Suddenly, he stops. "What?" You ask, swallowing your food. He stares into your eyes. 

"(y/n), why don't _you_ be our manager?"


	2. Impatience

**2-Impatience**

"(y/n), why don't _you_ be our manager?"

You put the rice ball down and look at him. "I don't know about that, Tetsurou," You say slowly, taking a bite. He does the same with his fish. "No, but think about it," He starts. "You're already friends with a lot of the guys on the team already. Kenma, Kai, Yaku, and Fukunaga. All that's left for you to meet are the new first years and one other second year."

"Yeah but being a manager is a pretty big job. I have to come with you guys to practice games and real games and even the training camps," You interject. "Not to mention, I have to be there at practices, which means I'll _still_ have to put up with you on my way back from school." He smiles at that but doesn't push you.

"You wanna get rid of me that bad, huh?" He says, chuckling. "I'm not gonna force you to do it, but I know the guys on the team would really like to have you there." We get up and throw away our empty boxes in the recycling bin in front of the store. "And so would I," Kuroo finally says. "So if you change your mind, let me know. I am the captain this year, after all!" He points at himself and smiles smugly. 

You nod at him, turning away and smiling. To tell the truth, you really were proud of him. He's loved volleyball since before you met him and he was finally the captain of a powerhouse team. Of course, you wouldn't be very vocal about your pride for him. The man doesn't needyet _another_ ego boost. 

The two of you walked through the streets, Kuroo talking about how great this year's gonna be and you listening. You were so worn out. As you approached his house, he went and stood on the doormat outside, turning around to look at you. You walk a little further to your house, which is diagonal from his and stand on your own doormat. You wave goodbye, to which he waves back, getting his key out of his bag.

You do the same, fumbling to open the door. "Please consider being our manager!" Kuroo yells one last time from his door. "Bye!" You turn to look his way, needing to squint. The sun is setting in that direction. "Okay, fine! I'll think about it!" You yell back. "See you tomorrow!" 

The door opens and you step inside. The house is empty, just the way you liked it. You breathe deeply and set your bag down near the closet. Rushing to the bathroom, you grab a towel and your clothes that you were going to sleep in. You undo your red bowtie and throw it into the hamper, along with the rest of your uniform, a vest, button down, and skirt. Tonight was gonna be a good night.

-

"Hey."

You jump at the voice. "Tetsurou, stop it," You say. "I was trying to enjoy the silence and you just _had_ to ruin it." He laughs and pets your head, messing up your hair a little. You just keep walking to the subway station, sighing in annoyance and fixing it. "So, did you get enough beauty sleep last night, princess?" He teases, holding his hand out for a piece of the granola bar you were eating. You give him half and and scowl. 

"Don't call me that," You grumble. "And yes, I did get a full eight hours of sleep last night." He nods and slings one arm around your shoulders. You push at his forearm, trying to get it off, but decide against it. It would be a lot easier for everyone if you just let him. "Kenma!" He calls out to the tired looking boy. "Did you stay up late again playing video games?" Kenma shrugs as we catch up to him.

"So, (y/n)," Kenma starts, looking slightly more enthusiastic than normal. "Are you really going to be our manager when volleyball starts tomorrow?" You look at him and back at Kuroo. He smiles and looks away, not making eye contact. "Well, I don't know yet," You admit. "I didn't have time to think about it." Kenma nods, going back to his neutral self. 

"Why don't you come to practice for the first week?" Kenma suggests. "And you can see if you like it. That's okay, right, Kuro?" Kuroo thinks for a second and nods. We approach the station and sit down on a bench. It was early in the morning, but luckily a little earlier than rush hour. "I heard one of the first years that applied for volleyball is almost 6'5," Kuroo tells us. "And he's half Russian!"

You look at him in surprise. "No way," You say. "What's his name?" Kuroo scrolls through him and Kai's texts. "His name is Lev Haiba," He says. "194.3 centimeters. 6'4.5 exactly." You exhale. He seemed interesting. "Who's the other second year I haven't met?" You ask. Kenma groans.

"Yamamoto Taketora," He says. "He's a real pain in the ass." Kuroo nods in agreement. You all get up as the doors to the train in front of you open. "He's a pretty strong player," Kuroo starts. "But he's such a dumbass. No matter what happens, do _not_ ask about his lucky yakisoba bun." You look at him in confusion but nod. You were pretty nervous for tomorrow, but at the same time, you were excited.

-

"Tetsurou, calm down," You whisper. Today was the first day of volleyball. You were in chemistry right now and Kuroo wouldn't stop checking the time to see when class would end. He stopped fidgeting in his seat and took a deep breath. You sit back and do the same. However, quite hypocritically, you were constantly checking the time too. _Only seven more minutes_ , you thought to yourself.

Those seven minutes went by excruciatingly slowly. When the dismissal bell rang, Kuroo jumped out of his seat. "Please sit down, Mr. Kuroo," Your teacher says sternly. "I'm only going to keep you a little longer." He sits down and grunts. You wanted to laugh, seeing how impatient he was being. After the teacher finished the lesson, Kuroo jumped up again and grabbed your hand. "We have to go!" He exclaims. Your pull your hand away.

"You can go ahead," You tell him. "I have to go give my English notes to Akari. If you're still restless, you can go ahead I'll find my way there." Akari is your best friend and had asked to borrow your notes. Kuroo lets out an exasperated sigh. "Where are you meeting her?" He asks. You let him know which classroom she was waiting outside of.

"That's on the way to the gym," He says, grabbing your hand again. "Let's go!" He pulls you out of the room. You were barely able to keep up, making you lose your breath as soon as you got to Akari. You open your bag and take out the notebook. "Hey," Akari says. "Where are you guys in such a hurry to go to?" Kuroo says hello as you hand her the book. "Volleyball gym," You tell her, still a little breathless. "I need that back by first period tomorrow." She nods and thanks you before you go your separate ways.

Kuroo grabs your hand and gets ready to run again. You stop him. "I'm not coming if you're gonna pull me all the way there," You state. "I can barely keep up with you all hopped up on adrenaline." He whines, but agrees, letting go of your hand as the two of you start walking again. "Can we speedwalk?" He asks in a small voice. You roll your eyes and smile. "Fine."

As you two approach the gym, you peer into the window. Everyone was already there. Kuroo opens the door and the smell of hardwood cleaner hits your nostrils. The boys inside all turn to look at you and Kuroo.

You give them a small smile. 


	3. First Day

**3-First Day**

You give them a small smile.

The boys were scattered around the gym, doing stretches and warming up on their own or with a partner. "Hey, Kuroo!" A relatively short guy with light brown hair calls. "Hey, (l/n)!" You recognize him as Morisuke Yaku, a third year who is a friend of Kuroo's. Yaku and Kuroo did not get along at first and you remembered walking home with Kuroo when you were first years, him complaining about how Yaku didn't even remember him from games they played in junior high and how Yaku made fun of him. Since then, they grew to respect each other, finding out that they both have the same drive to win.

"Hi," You say, waving at him. Kuroo does the same. "What are you doing here?" Yaku asks. You watch as another boy you recognized starts walking toward the three of you. He had a buzzcut and a kind smile on his face. Nobuyuki Kai. You wave at him as well and explain your situation. Their eyes light up. "So you're gonna be our manager?" Kai asks. You shrug. 

"I don't really know yet," You admit. "Maybe." They nod understandingly and shift their focus to Kuroo. "It's been a while since I've seen you, you son of a bitch!" Yaku says to him while punching his shoulder. You smile as one of the coaches calls everyone over. You go stand with everyone else to listen. One of the coaches is a younger man, the other a senior citizen.

They introduce themselves as Coach Naoi and Coach Nekomata before explaining how the club would operate. You could feel stares from some of the players on you, the most prominent one from a boy with a blonde mohawk looking thing. You turn to look him in the eyes and smile politely. He blushes and looks away almost immediately. 

"The captain, decided by the second years last year, is going to be Kuroo Tetsurou," Coach Nekomata says. Kuroo walks up next to the coaches and bows to his team, to which they bow back. "The vice captain is going to be Nobuyuki Kai," The coach continues. Kai walks up next to Kuroo and bows, the rest of the team bowing again.

The coaches leave to sit down on the bench. Kuroo clears his throat and gives a short speech about how he was honored to be captain and that he would do his best to tap into everyone's potential. The team thanks him in unison as he catches your eye. "Also, it's important to get this out of the way now," He says, waving you up next to him. You make your way to the front, feeling everyone's eyes on you.

"This is (l/n) (y/n)," He introduces. "She is considering being our manager this year. She will be here for the rest of the week and is going to decide if she wants to take the role on Friday. So make sure you're all on your best behav-"

"A female manager?" The boy with the blonde mohawk screams, cutting Kuroo off. "And she's hot? Please decide to stay!" He comes a little closer and clasps his hands together. Kuroo smacks the back of his head. "Get a grip, Yamamoto!" He scolds. "She hasn't even been here for fifteen minutes and you're already scaring her!" You look at the boy. _Yamamoto_ , you think to yourself. _This is the guy Kenma and Tetsurou were warning me about yesterday_. He _did_ seem like a handful.

Everyone bows to you, which you quickly return. "Now, it's time for introductions," Kai announces. "Everyone, left to right, state your name, grade, and what position you play." They line up. 

"Kuroo Tetsurou, third year, middle blocker."  
"Nobuyuki Kai, third year, wing spiker."  
"Yaku Morisuke, third year, libero."  
"Fukunaga Shohei, second year, wing spiker."  
"Kozume Kenma, second year, setter."  
"Yamamoto Taketora, second year, wing spiker. I'm also the ace!"  
"Teshiro Tamahiko, first year, setter."  
"Inuoka So, first year, middle blocker."  
"Shibayama Yuki, first year, libero."  
"Haiba Lev, first year, middle blocker. I'm gonna be the ace of Nekoma!"

Yamamoto whipped his head around to look at Lev. "That's big talk, first year!" He yells. "Hope you can back it up if you want to take my title." Kuroo tells him to shut up again and looks at the team. "I can tell just by looking at you all that you have a lot of potential," He says, clapping his hands once. "Let's see what you can do!" They disband and split up into groups depending on their position. 

You look around and notice Lev Haiba. He was the one Kuroo told you about yesterday. _He must be very sophisticated, being half Russian and all_ , You thought. _With his height, he must be a monster on the court, too_. 

You were proven wrong on both accounts in the span of three minutes. You overheard him saying he's lived in Japan his whole life and cant speak Russian. Just thirty seconds after, he trips on his own foot trying to block Fukunaga's spike. Twice.

"He's gonna be more work than I thought," Kuroo whispers from behind you. You gasp and turn around. "Where did you come from?" You ask. He just gives you his signature smirk and shrugs. "Sorry about the whole thing with Yamamoto earlier," He says. "He gets a bit better once you get to know him." 

"Don't worry about it," You reply. "It was kind of funny." You giggle. He eases up and looks around the gym. "I can't believe this is my team," He says. "I can tell they're all gonna get even better. Nekoma is gonna be the strongest it's ever been." You look over at him and smile. He looked so proud of his team and it made you happy to see him so confident. You give his shoulder a squeeze before he walks back to the rest of the blockers. He turns around and your eyes meet. 

"You're gonna be a fantastic captain, Tetsurou."


	4. Yakisoba Bun

**4-Yakisoba Bun**

"Good job today!" Kai says excitedly. "This week, we're going to see exactly where you all are at with individual examinations. After Saturday practice, Kuroo and I are gonna treat you all to some ramen." Kuroo swivels his head to stare at him. "Remember that morning practice starts next Wednesday! That's all," Kai states. "Have a great rest of your day!" The team yells thank you in unison as they head to the club room. Kuroo and Kai stay behind with you. 

"When did we agree to getting them ramen?" Kuroo hisses at Kai as soon as the rest of them were out of earshot. Kai laughs and slaps the middle of his back. "Come on now, _captain_ ," He says, putting emphasis on the last word. "You gotta do this for team morale! Our captains did this for the last two years and now it's our turn." Kuroo grumbles but ultimately agrees. He turns his attention to you. "So," He starts, leaning back so that his body pushed against yours. "What did you think?" You almost topple over backwards but push him off before you could fall.

"Get off me! You're all sweaty," You complain as he chuckles. "It was pretty fun. Coach Nekomata gave me a handbook on volleyball. Like the rules, basic plays, and positions. Nothing I didn't already know since you've never shut up about volleyball in the last six years." You put the book into your bag as the three of you start moving toward the gym exit. You pull out an empty notebook and measuring tape. 

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna have to measure everyone's height for the official records," You say enthusiastically, putting them away again. Kai and Kuroo smile at you, taking it as a sign that you were leaning farther toward being the manager. As you step out of the gym, you feel the cool spring breeze tickle your nose and cheeks. "We're gonna go change now," Kuroo says, Kai following him to the club room. "Wait for me, okay?" You nod and sit on the steps outside as they walk away. 

The other players start coming out of the club room and down the stairs, some of them giving you a wave before leaving to the front gate. You wave back as you see Kenma coming out, not paying any attention to Yamamoto, who was going on and on about something random behind him. Kuroo and Kai were next to come out. Kai said goodbye to everyone as he made his way to the front gates. You get up and make your way to Kuroo, Kenma and Yamamoto, seeing Yamamoto's face light up. He takes a couple steps toward you but is yanked back by Kuroo.

"I can't do this with you today," He grumbles, letting go of Yamamoto's hoodie. You stop in front of them and the four of you start walking in the direction of the gates. "I would like to apologize for my behavior today," Yamamoto mumbles, avoiding eye contact. "I will do better and I hope this doesn't influence your decision to be our manager." He looks at Kuroo, who gives him a thumbs-up. You hold back your laughter. They didn't know you saw that exchange.

"It's fine," You reassure him, ignoring the fact that Kuroo clearly _forced_ him to apologize. "Don't worry about it!" He finally looks you in the eyes and gives you a tiny smile. "You're really nice," He says at last. "That's what my yakisoba bun said when me and Inuoka asked it. It's never wrong." Kuroo and Kenma stop dead in their tracks, but you didn't notice that. "Huh?" You question, still not noticing Kuroo and Kenma silently pleading for you to stop. "Your yakisoba bun?" 

You hear Kuroo facepalm behind you, making you finally acknowledge them. Yamamoto's eyes light up. "Me, Inuoka, and Shibayama always make bets on a yakisoba bun," He explains enthusiastically. "And I'm never wrong!" He points at himself with a smug expression on his face. His phone rings and he excuses himself to get it, saying goodbye to the three of you before running up ahead.

"Nice going, (y/n)," Kuroo says suddenly, pulling the front of your hood down in front of your eyes. "We told you yesterday not to ask about the yakisoba buns!" Kenma sighs in agreement. You push his hand away and fix your hood. You punch him in the bicep again. "I was just curious, Tetsurou!" You protest. "You would be too if you were in my place!" Kuroo grabs his arm where you punched it and opens his mouth, about to say something, but shuts it again. You were right. 

The three of you walk to the station in silence. Kuroo and Kenma were exhausted from practice and you were deep in thought. These boys were way nicer than you imagined and you honestly had a lot of fun today. Turning this into a regular thing would be amazing and quite frankly, you knew you didn't even need three days to decide if you wanted to be manager, it was already a yes.

But you weren't about to give Kuroo the satisfaction of knowing he was right about you having fun on your first day. Not yet. 

-

"That's great!" Akira exclaims over the phone. "I am so glad you have something to do after school! It's depressing as hell seeing you do nothing but homework." You scrunch your face in confusion even though you knew she couldn't see you. "Well, damn," You say. "That's kinda mean." You go back to cleaning your room, talking to Akira, who was on speaker. 

She laughs. "All you do is compete with Kuroo!" She says. "Don't tell me you're gonna become a manager to compete with him _more!_ Or is it to just spend time with him?" You yell at her to shut up. Because you and Kuroo were usually together, many people assumed the two of you were dating. Now, Akira knew you weren't, but she never passed up the opportunity to irritate you.

"You know I hate that bastard!" You exclaim. "And I can't even get a boyfriend when he's there, so the rumors can not be proven false. Tetsurou's always been such a cockblock." You scowl, thinking about how you really liked this guy on the basketball team when you were a second-year but whenever he tried to talk to you, Kuroo would go into a random overprotective mood, scaring him away. He never gave you a clear reason as to why he did it, but it continued all throughout last school year.

Even in junior high, when you liked a boy, they would be a bit scared to approach you, knowing Kuroo would also be there. You knew better than to blame him for that, because it wasn't _his_ fault he was so intimidating. He was just one of those people who looked all tough and scary until he opens his mouth and says something stupid, which was pretty much always.

"Maybe he likes you," Akira says in a singsong voice. You groan. She was absolutely convinced there was something between you two, and nothing would change her mind. She tells you she has to go and finish her English homework and you say goodbye, hanging up. You flop onto your bed, laying on your back. Now that you remembered, you wondered _why_ Kuroo hated that guy from the basketball team so much. He claimed he just got a bad feeling from him, but he couldn't keep his face from contorting into a face of pure disgust every time you ran into the basketball player.

Something hits your window, making you flinch. _It must've just been a bird or something_ , You thought to yourself. You take a deep breath and shut your eyes. A couple seconds later, something hits your window again. You get up with a jolt. "(y/n)!" You hear someone scream from outside. You ease up and make your way to the window. _Speak of the devil._

You open the window and look down at Kuroo, who was holding pebbles in his hands. "What do you want?" You ask. He drops the pebbles on the ground and looks up at you. 

"My grandpa made the Miso soup you really like!" He yells excitedly. "He wants to know if you can come over for dinner!"


	5. Miso Soup

**5-Miso Soup**

"You coming?" Kuroo yells again. You look down at him. His grandpa's miso soup was irresistible and exactly what you needed right now. "Yeah!" You yell. "I'm gonna change really quick, give me a second!" He gives you a thumbs up and makes his way to the front door. Since it was just dinner at his house and nothing too fancy, you throw on some black sweatpants and a plain red sweatshirt. 

You leave and open the front door to see Kuroo standing there. "You could've just rang the doorbell, you know," You remind him. "Or texted. You really didn't have to throw rocks at my window." His face flushes. "Okay, well, I didn't think of that at the time!" He defends himself. "And it seemed more fun." You roll your eyes and the two of you start walking. "We're having our first practice match in two weeks!" He says excitedly. "Against Fukurodani! I can't wait to put that owl bastard in his place again!" 

You laugh to yourself. "What if Bokuto manages to put you in _your_ place instead?" You ask, half-genuine and half-mockingly. He scoffs. He opens his front door as the two of you step inside. "Just let me have my moment," He whines. You chuckle but decide to not push him. As you approach the kitchen, you smell the aroma of the miso paste, making your mouth water. Kuroo's grandfather turns around and says hello, making small talk for a while, and then letting you two know that the soup wouldn't be done for at least another ten minutes.

You follow Kuroo to his room and flop into the beanbag chair. He moves some clothes off his bed and into a basket, sitting down. "Did you do your homework?" He asks. You nod and exhale. Something about his room was really relaxing today, although it might've just been the scent of miso paste wafting throughout the house. 

"Probably finished it faster than you," You retort. He shakes his head and chuckles. "Not a chance," He says. You let your mind wander as he gets up to go to the bathroom. Even though Kuroo was a pain in the ass all the time, you didn't know what you would do without him. You had gone through so much together in the last six years.

Suddenly, thoughts from earlier start to fill your mind. The toilet flushes and Kuroo comes back into the room. "Hey, Tetsurou," You start. "Can I ask you something? And you have to be totally honest, okay?" He smirks and rests his chin in his hand, leaning forward on the desk. "Go ahead, princess," He says. "I'm an open book. Ask away." Your eyes narrow at the nickname but you decide to let it slide, just this once.

"What was it about Fumihiro that made you so upset?" You ask in a small voice. "The guy in our gym class last year who was on the basketball team. You always said it was because you got a bad feeling about him but that's clearly not true. You literally _despised_ the guy. It just doesn't seem fair how you knew we liked each other but decided _for me_ that we wouldn't be together. That was completely my decision to make!"

Kuroo's smile disappeared and he looked away. "It's nothing, (y/n)," He says. "We had some personal issues and I just really didn't like him." He avoided eye contact completely. You look at him and widen your eyes in annoyance. "But don't you like _me_?" You ask. "We're friends, Tetsurou! And yet, you still ruined it for _me_. So answer the goddamn question. You said you were an open book, right?" He sighs and puts his hands in his pockets sheepishly. 

"I really shouldn't tell you," He mumbles. "I just can't. Please understand." You look at him in disbelief. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. You were about to say something but got cut off by Kuroo's grandfather announcing that the miso soup was done. Kuroo gives you a reluctant smile and runs to the kitchen. Anger flowed through your veins. _What the hell was that?_ You thought to yourself. You sigh and get up, heading to the kitchen.

You, Kuroo and his grandfather sit down to eat. For the first ten minutes, it was mainly just his grandfather asking the two of you about your day, to which you both answer, talking to his grandfather only and not to each other. After his grandfather finished eating, he decided to go straight to sleep. You say goodnight and sit in silence with Kuroo. 

You glared at him. He looked up once and frowned at you, looking back down to drink his soup. "Tetsurou, why won't you tell me?" You whisper. "This is gonna bother me forever, you know that. Please tell me what happened." He sighs and stops drinking, rubbing his temples. 

"I feel like it's gonna make you feel bad," He finally says. "About yourself." You look at him in confusion. He starts eating again. "I'll tell you," He whispers. "Please don't feel bad, okay?" At this point, you were very confused, but your curiosity was through the roof. "I won't," You say. "Please just tell me." He takes one last sip and puts his now empty bowl in the sink. You do the same with yours, you had finished a while ago.

The two of you sit down in his room again, you on his bed and him on the beanbag. You were growing very impatient. You're about to yell at him to just spit it out but you don't need to, because he starts on his own. 

"So we were in the locker room before class," He starts, leaning back. "We were changing, and I hear him say your name. I knew he liked you, so I didn't really think anything of it at first but then I really started to listen to the shit he was saying, and it was like, _disgusting_. He was objectifying you." You look at him with wide eyes. He meets your gaze and looks away just as fast.

"Please don't ask about the specifics of what he said," He requests. "I can't bring myself to say it, even if it is just repeating it. Basically, he was talking about your body in ways that felt like a violation. And his dumb ass friend was just egging him on. The whole thing just pissed me off." He glares and clenches his fist. You look down and notice his knuckles were white. He released after a couple seconds. 

"And so during class, when I saw him hitting on you, it just kinda flipped a switch in my head," He starts again. "I know it wasn't my place to meddle in your love life but it made me nauseous seeing him be all smooth-talk in front of you and then absolutely putrid when you weren't around."

You look at him as the last pang of anger leaves your body. The more you thought about it, the more valid his reason felt. "But why didn't you just tell me he was like that?" You ask him. "Why did you keep it to yourself?"

He scratches the back of his neck as he finally makes eye contact with you. "It seems kind of dumb now," He admits. "But I always hear about how objectifying comments make people feel like shit sometimes. You know, like they're nothing but an outer shell and that their feelings don't matter. I didn't want you to feel like that." He looks at you with an apologetic expression. 

You smile, even though you were a bit hurt that the guy who you thought you had something with was just a jerk. "I appreciate that, Tetsurou," You say, starting to smile. "But I could handle it. You should've just told me." He purses his lips and nods. 

"I'm sorry," He says. "I really am." You stare at him and get up to sit next to him on the beanbag. "It's fine," You say, resting your head on his shoulder. "It means a lot that you were looking out for me like that. And for so long, too." He puts one muscular arm around you, resting his hand on the side of your abdomen. 

You sit like that for a while until you realize it's almost eight. "I have to go soon," You tell him. "Let's just forget about this, okay?" He nods into the top of your head. You realized how heavy the mood still was and that one of you needed to lighten it a little bit as soon as possible. because this was getting kind of awkward. "Didn't Bokuto say he would kick your ass the next time he saw you?" You laugh and get up, untangling his arm from around you and laying down on the bed. "You better whip your guys into shape!" 

He let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I really do," He admits. "The new players are already strong, besides Lev, but they could use some fine tuning. Luckily we have tomorrow, Friday, and Saturday for individual examinations." He looks at you and stops smiling for a second. 

"So, how are you feeling about the manager position?" He asks. "Do you think you'll do it?" You shrug. You knew that you were definitely up for the job, but there was nothing wrong with messing with him until Friday, which was only two days from now. "I don't know, Tetsurou," You say. "I'll decide on Friday." 

He nods understandingly. "I have to go now," You tell him. You still had to shower and finish cleaning your room. He gets up and walks with you to the front door. "It might be a little too early to tell," He says, opening the door while you put on your shoes. "Even though this school year just started, like, three weeks ago, I think it's gonna be really interesting." You look at him and agree. This was your last year of high school and next year you would go off to college.

"See you tomorrow, princess," He says, smirking. You grin and flick his forehead as you walk out. 

"Goodnight, Tetsurou."


	6. Ramen

**6-Ramen**

It was finally Friday. 

"Good job everyone!" Kai exclaims. "Remember to eat a light breakfast tomorrow! We're taking you out for ramen!" Everyone cheers the best they could, although you could tell they were all exhausted. These last two days were grueling on the players, Kai, Kuroo and Yaku pushing them farther than they'd ever gone before, but also careful to not overwork them. You had been there at their sides, providing them with water and towels while writing down their statistics.

"Oh, that reminds me," You say, pausing for dramatic effect. "I've decided to be your manager!" Their faces light up, despite the exhaustion. You'd taken the time to really get to know every player these last two days and you could tell you already made quite the imprint on them. You bow and they bow back, smiles on their faces. You make eye contact with Kuroo, whose lips are in a perfect O shape. His face slowly contorts into a smile.

Everyone follows Kai to the club room to change as you and Kuroo stay behind to clean up. You go into the closet to get the brooms. Kuroo pushes you as soon as you're inside, making you stumble forward and almost fall. "What the hell, Tetsurou?" You complain as you shove him even harder into the mats behind him. He just chuckles and gets up, flicking your forehead.

"(y/n), I can't believe you took the position!" He says enthusiastically. "This is great! I told you you would have fun, right? Of course I'm right! You're gonna come get ramen with us tomorrow, right?" You smile at his enthusiastic rambling and nod. No way in hell were you gonna pass up ramen. He turns around and stares at you for a second, before pulling you into his chest and wrapping his strong arms around your back. You were surprised, but the warmth of his body kept you in, enticing you to put your own arms up and around his shoulders, hugging him back. Suddenly, you feel a different sensation on his chest. It was... damp?

"Oh my god, you are _so_ sweaty!" You yell as you pull away. He chuckles as he pushes his hair back and out of his eyes. You realize how rare it was for you to see both of his eyes, given his usual bedhead. You look at him, your face scrunched in disgust as you wipe yourself off with a towel. "Sorry, princess," He says, chuckling as he hands you a broom. "I forgot you're too good for plain old Kuroo Tetsurou anymore!" He turns away and dabs at his eyes dramatically, making you roll your eyes. He follows you out of the closet with a chuckle.

As you clean the floors, chatting about random topics, you start to realize how much you look forward to volleyball everyday. You actually looked forward to getting to school in the morning and you actually looked forward to getting to the gym early, helping Coach Nekomata and Coach Naoi set up. Honestly, you were grateful to Kuroo for convincing you to join the club. 

As the two of you finish cleaning up, Kuroo leaves to go change. Most of the other players were already gone, Kenma waiting for you on the steps outside. You sit down next to him and watch the game he's playing. He notices and looks over for a second, mumbling something. "What?" You ask. "I couldn't hear you." He looks over again, this time making eye contact with you for much longer. "I'm really glad you're our manager, (y/n)," He says with a rare smile on his face. "You're cool." He looks back to his phone and you stare at him for a second.

You smile and put your head on his shoulder, knowing how special this really was. Kenma obviously had emotions like every human being, but he rarely ever showed them in public. He subconsciously scoots a little to let your head rest more comfortably as Kuroo comes out of the club room, ready to go.

\- 

"Slow down, Lev!" Yaku yells. The team and you were eating ramen to celebrate the forming of this year's volleyball team. The Nekoma girls volleyball club had also come along, celebrating their own team. You knew some of the girls well and were having a great time. 

"Sorry," Lev says sincerely. "This is just really good. I can't believe I've never had ramen at this place before! I always get it at the place down the block." He gets back to eating his ramen, a little slower this time, as you smile and eat your own. Kuroo was sitting on the other end of the table, fishing out money from his pocket to pay for the ramen. 

You turn back to the girls and see the one next to you looking at you nervously. "What's wrong?" You question with a concerned look on your face. She nods to Kuroo. "Are you and Kuroo a thing?" She whispers. Your eyes bug out as you shake your head violently. "Oh my god, no!" You clarify, putting your hands up in front of you. "We're not dating! We're just friends." You pick up the bowl to drink the liquid. She nods.

"I want to ask him out," She says. Your eyes shoot wide open and you nearly choke on the liquid. "Oh?" You ask, shock plastered on your face. She nods, handing you a napkin to wipe the corners of your mouth. "He's like, really cute, and I don't know, I've just been thinking we might be a good match," She explains. "But if you two are together then I don't want to come between you, of course!" You're still staring at her, dumbfounded. You look back at him. He was competing with Yamamoto to see who could finish their ramen the fastest, which was _not_ the prettiest sight.

"Cute? Are you sure we're talking about the same Kuroo?" You ask, pointing your thumb behind you in his direction. "Tetsurou, right?" She giggles and nods. "Yeah!" She says. "But if you aren't comfortable with me asking him, it's totally fine! Just let me know." You shake your head and put your hand on her forearm. 

"No, don't worry about it!" You reassure her. "Go ahead!" You felt a twinge of pressure on your stomach as you said it. _What is going on?_ You ask yourself. She thanks you as everyone gets up to go home. You watch as Kuroo comes over to you and looks down at your feet, syncing his with yours. You look at the girl, who was blushing and went to walk on the other side of him. "Hi, Kuroo," She says to him. He looks up and says hello back in a friendly tone. You fall back to walk with Kenma, who was talking to Yaku.

You look at Kuroo and the girl and feel the twinge of pressure turn into pain. What is this you're feeling? They were chatting about their upcoming practice matches and their teams. It irritated you for some reason, seeing her flirt with him. You told her you were fine with it and you were. _Weren't you?_ The girl was pretty and you didn't see any reason why she wouldn't hit it off with Kuroo. You hated feeling this way because of how incredibly sweet the girl is. There is no way you could dislike her, but something about her pissed you off.

-

"So, you told her she could hit on your boyfriend?" Akira asks as she smacks her gum. You glare at her and lay back down on your bed. She had come to sleep over. "He's not my boyfriend," You correct her. "And I guess I did say that." She looks at you and narrows her eyes. 

"What's the issue here?" She asks. "I'm not really seeing it." You sigh and cover your face, taking a deep breath. You thought about how to word it. "I know he's not my boyfriend," You start. "And we're not dating, but I still don't want her to have him. I want Tetsurou to myself. Sheesh, that sounds so selfish." She stares at you in disbelief.

"Did you just say 'I want Tetsurou to myself'?" She asks. "Bitch, are you hearing yourself? You totally like him!" You let out a low groan and throw a pillow at her. She throws one back. "Akira, you know it's not like that," You tell her, sitting up. She looks at you again in confusion.

"Then what _is_ it like?" She asks. You just look at her face, hoping the words would find you. She stares at you with a look that said 'well, answer the question,' and crosses her arms. "I don't know," You say reluctantly. She throws her hands up in exasperation. 

"You wanna know what I noticed?" She asks, not giving you any time to respond. "He calls you princess. You used to hate it and tell him to not call you that but now look at you! Sure, you might give him a little bitch-slap on the arm but you don't tell him to stop! You wanna know what I think? I think you like it." You stare, your mouth open. 

"Oh, come on," You whine. "That doesn't mean anything! I hate him." She sighs and lets her head fall into her hands. "For goodness' sake, you're the only person he lets call him by his first name," She grumbles, laying her head on your shoulder. "I'll be damned if he doesn't like you _back!_ You can lie to me all you want, but you cannot lie to yourself." You giggle to yourself, remembering that was a quote from your English notes you lent her earlier. You lay down next to her and stare at the ceiling. You knew in your heart that you didn't like Kuroo Tetsurou. You were totally certain!

...Right?


	7. Jealousy

**7-Jealousy**

For the next week, Coach Nekomata and Coach Naoi worked to put together a starting lineup for the Fukurodani practice games. They had played many games among their team during practice as well. The Wednesday of this week was the first morning practice, Kuroo yet again throwing pebbles at your window to make sure you were awake and would be ready to go soon.

You noticed the difference between morning and afternoon practice almost immediately. It took a little longer to get the players up and moving in the morning than it did in the afternoon. They would grumble and yawn, but ultimately did the best they could at practices. You started to notice a difference in the way you saw Kuroo as well. 

Before last week, you never truly realized how deep his passion for volleyball really runs. Seeing him motivating and pushing his players to do the very best they can, encouraging them and giving them a little tough love when needed, made you really respect him. That, put together with the situation on the night you went to have miso soup at his house and realizing how much he really cared about you, made you a little softer towards him. 

"Tomorrow's the practice match, remember?" He asks, snapping you out of your thoughts. "They're gonna be at the gym right after school, so make sure you're there." You nod and keep walking a little faster. You two were walking to the subway station to go home. You watch as Kuroo speeds up and syncs his steps with yours again. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asks. "I'm not _that_ awful to be around, am I?" You giggle and look up at him. 

"I just have to pee, loser," You tell him. "We need to get to the station, fast." He nods and keeps his brisk pace next to you as you approach the restrooms. He tells you he'll wait outside for you as you walk in. After you finish actually using the toilet, you walk to the sinks, where you see someone unexpected. "Oh, hey, (y/n)!" She says, looking at your reflection in the mirror. "What's up?"

It's the girl in the Nekoma girls' volleyball club. The one who likes Kuroo. You smile and make conversation with her as the two of you wash your hands. She and Kuroo had been talking almost every day after practice for a couple of minutes, to your slight discomfort. "So I was thinking," She starts. "I want to ask him out today. Like, right now. He must be waiting for you outside right?" She points to the restroom exit. 

You stare at her in shock for a couple seconds, needing to take a second to think. You nod slowly as she goes on about how he was so nice and attractive. It was too late. At this point, it would be incredibly unfair of you to tell her you weren't comfortable with that because of the time they had already spent together. You gulp and nod, drying your hands and walking out with her. She thanks you as you walk out and meet up with Kuroo again. 

"Hey, Kuroo," She says. "Can I talk to you?" He looks at her in confusion but nods as the two of them walk away. Kenma appears at your side and notices as you watch their backs retreat away from you. "What's up?" He asks, barely looking up. You explain to him the situation, leaving out your own feelings of jealousy as you watch her talk to Kuroo. You couldn't make out what they were saying, which stressed you out even more. 

"He'll say no," Kenma replies as the two of you sit, your eyes still glued on Kuroo and the girl. "You don't need to worry." You whip your head around to look at him. "How do you know he'll say no?" You ask nervously. "And why the hell would I be worried?" He looks up and points at her and Kuroo. 

"The reason I'm the setter is because I'm the strategist," He starts. "I make plays based on how people behave. I study their eyes, their expressions, and think about past actions, but that's not something that I can just turn off when I'm off the court. I've studied you and Kuroo's eyes. I can tell by looking at them now that he's not into the conversation at all and is zoning out." You look at Kuroo and try to study his eyes like Kenma. You didn't really notice much, but then again, Kenma had known him for longer than you had.

"Okay, that's fair, I guess," You respond. "But what makes you think I'm worried?" He raises his eyebrows ever so slightly and gives you a tiny smirk. "I said I've studied you _and_ Kuroo's eyes," He explains. "I can tell by the way you look at him and her that you don't want them to be together. I doubt it has anything to do with her, so that means you don't want Kuroo to be with someone else. You're jealous." You look at him, horrified. Before you can say anything, he brings his index finger and thumb up to his mouth and makes a zipping motion. "My mouth is shut," He says. You thank him profusely as you notice Kuroo coming back. The girl gives you a tiny wave as she leaves to take her train home. You wave back and make room for Kuroo.

"What happened?" You ask. Even if Kenma explained that Kuroo said no, you still felt a little uncertain. Kenma snickers and looks down at his game again. Kuroo shrugs. "She asked me if I wanted to go get dinner with her sometime, like a date," He says, to which you give him a look as to ask 'what did you say?' "I said no." He didn't say anything further. You take a couple seconds to mentally breathe a sigh of relief. 

"Really?" You question in the best surprised tone you could muster. "Why?" He chuckles and yawns, putting an arm around you and resting his cheek on the top of your head. "She was nice and all," He states. "But honestly, she was kind of boring. Not really my type." You glance at him in confusion before lightly elbowing him in the stomach.

"Ooh," You tease. "Then, what _is_ your type?" He laughs and rubs his stomach where you elbowed him and thinks for a while. "I like someone who's feisty, I think would be the best word for it," He finally says. "I don't know, I just didn't see her being someone I could really have fun with. Why the sudden curiosity, princess?" You sigh and extend your neck a little, pushing his head off of yours before it came down down again. 

"I don't know," You say in a soft voice. "While we were on the topic, I thought it would be nice to know." He yawns again and gets comfortable. Since the subway schedule was off balance now that you had to go to practice after school, there was a longer wait for the train to come, which Kuroo usually spent taking a nap. Today was no exception. 

"Can I lay down?" He asks as you pull out your homework. You shake your head. "No," You say. He whines and lays at an awkward angle to put his head on your shoulder instead. In all honesty, you felt kind of bad for him. You sigh and lift up your folder, patting your lap. He grins like a little kid and rests his head on its side on the thigh opposite from him. The last time you had done this was when you were much younger, first years in junior high. 

You noticed how broad his shoulders had become since then. They spanned from your lap to your chin. He had really beefed up these last couple years. You decide to put your homework away, you were way too tired right now and the train was pulling up. As bad as you felt about Kuroo having to get up as soon as he fell asleep, it was necessary. You wake him up and he groans as you let him sling his arm over your shoulders and walk him into the train, Kenma in front of you sitting down.

You sit down as well, followed by Kuroo, who flops back into your lap in the same position as earlier, except this time, he was facing the other way, toward your stomach, and pulled his legs in so that his knees touched your thigh. You put your bag down and drape yourself over his shoulders, falling asleep slowly.

-

"When are they getting here?" Yaku asks. Kai shrugs and looks at Kuroo, who checks his phone. "Any minute now," He says. "They're on their way." You and the third years on the team were sitting outside the gym, waiting for the Fukurodani team to get there. They had been jittery all day, excited to see their friends again. You had met Bokuto Koutaro and Akaashi Keiji once last year, and were also excited to see them again. 

In the distance, you see some boys in white jackets walk toward the gym. Kuroo jumps to his feet. "Hey, Hey, Hey!" The one in front yells. "Kuroo!" They run toward each other and dap each other up. You recognized him as Bokuto. Next to him was a boy with black hair and a neutral expression on his face that changed to a friendly smile. Akaashi. Two girls are also trailing next to the group who you assumed to be the managers. They give you a warm smile and shift to walk in your direction.

They were here.


	8. Best Friends

**8-Best Friends**

"Hi!" The two girls say in unison. You smile politely and say hello back. The one with reddish-brown hair introduces herself as Yukie Shirofuku and the other one with brown hair in a ponytail as Kaori Suzumeda. You introduce yourself and follow them into the gym. "Hey, is that (y/n)?" You hear a voice behind you yell. You turn around to see who it was. 

"Oh shit, it is her!" Bokuto yells, running toward you and hugging you. "What's up? Are you a manager now? Kuroo said you were but I didn't believe him. " You stumble backward due to his weight pushing on you when Akaashi pulls him back. "Give her some space, Bokuto," He says, letting go. "It's nice to see you again, (y/n)." He smiles at you, which you return, and then tell him it's nice seeing him again too.

"Sorry," Bokuto says. You tell him it's fine as they all gather in the middle to be talked to by the coaches. You had only met Bokuto once but his charisma and outgoingness made him very easy to befriend. Akaashi was a bit quieter, but was also very easy to talk to. Yukie and Kaori come stand by you as the three of you gather the towels, water bottles, and notepads. You set the scoreboard to get ready for the match, chatting with the girls about your corresponding teams.

"You're a third year, right?" Kaori asks, to which you nod. "Have you found a replacement manager for next year?" You laugh as the three of you sit down on the bench. "I just started less than two weeks ago," You tell them. " _I_ don't even have it down yet. I think I'll start looking a little before summer break. That way, I'll have learned to be a real manager and can teach the next one!" 

They agree as the first set starts, Nekoma having the serve. The atmosphere in the gym was upbeat, but slowly turning competitive. You watch as Akaashi sets to Bokuto and he slams it with overwhelming force into Nekoma's side. Your jaw drops. You knew Bokuto was one of the top aces in the country, but you hadn't seen him play. Now you have, and you were stunned.

"That was cool, right?" Yukie asks. "They've been practicing for weeks. It really paid off!" You nod affirmatively as you look over to your team, who seemed to have expected that play. Kuroo, Kai, Yamamoto, Fukunaga, Kenma, Lev, and Yaku were playing, the rest of the team was on the bench, waiting to be subbed in. At that time, Kenma had tricked one of the Fukurodani players into thinking he would set to Kai on the left, but went for Kuroo on the right, who spiked the ball into Fukurodani's side. Things were starting to get interesting.

-

"It's almost eight!" Fukurodani's coach, Coach Yamiji announces. "We have to go in twenty minutes!" The gym erupts in groans from both teams. Everyone was having a lot of fun, with Fukurodani winning four sets and Nekoma winning three. Yukie and Kaori spent the last four hours telling you more about being a manager and how to stay on top of it, which was very helpful. You get up and hand your team their bottles and towels.

Everyone disbands to their separate groups to socialize before Fukurodani has to leave. You stay with Yukie and Kaori and sit in a circle far from the boys, chatting about random topics. "What's going on between you and Kuroo?" Kaori asks. "Like, are you guys together?" You drop your head in your hands.

" _Why_ does everyone ask that?" You grumble. "No, we're not, we're just friends. What makes you think so?" They smirk and look at Kuroo, who was talking to Bokuto. "You guys have insane chemistry," Yukie states. "I noticed between sets when you guys were talking." You shrug.

"It's probably because we've known each other for a really long time," You offer. "It would make sense for us to get along well." They consider it and decide to drop it when Coach Yamiji tells everyone it's time to go and they get up, hugging you before walking ahead with their coach. You walk over to Kuroo and Kenma, standing next to them as the other boys walked out of the gym.

"Bye, (y/n)!" Bokuto calls back to you. "See you next Friday!" You grin and wave goodbye at him and Akaashi, who was by his side. As they walk out, you realize what he said. "Next Friday?" You ask Kuroo. "What's happening on Friday?" Kuroo smiles and puts his elbow on your shoulder for support. "He and Akaashi are coming over to study," He tells you. "I told them you would be there too, I know you don't have plans that day."

You scoff and roll your eyes. "Actually," You claim. "I was planning on studying with Akira." He laughs as the team sits on the ground, exhausted from playing for four hours. "Bring her over, too!" He exclaims. "She's good at trig, right? Bokuto could use that." You open your mouth to argue, but can't think of an excuse. You sigh. _Guess that means it's settled_ , You think to yourself. "You wanna clean up now before we need to go home?" He asks. You agree and follow him to the nets.

-

"I can't even fall asleep," Kuroo whines. "I still have so much energy! I need to practice." You look down at him and watch as he gets up out of your lap. His hair was damp and cold due to him running his hair under the hose after changing in the club room. "Okay, but I _am_ tired," Kenma says from the other side of you. "So, shut up, Kuro." He was laying down on the seats next to you, using your jacket as a blanket and his own as a pillow.

"Sorry," Kuroo apologizes as the two of you watch Kenma fidget a little before becoming still and sleeping again. You shiver at the chilly temperature in the train, your teeth chattering gently. "Here," Kuroo offers. You look over and see him with outstretched arms, allowing you to wrap your hands around his torso in between his shirt and jacket. He puts his arms around you and rests them on your back, covering you with his jacket as well. You breathe into his shirt, smelling his deodorant, mint and coconut. His body was radiating warmth, which calmed you down.

Suddenly, you gasp, your eyes shooting open and pulling away just enough to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong, Princess?" He asks softly, pushing your hair out of your face and behind your ear. You gape at him. "Tetsurou, this is why people always think we're dating!" You whisper-shout. "We literally do shit like this!" He chuckles and pulls you back in.

"Do you want to stop doing this?" He whispers into your ear. You lay your cheek onto his chest and stay silent for a second. "No," You admit. "I don't." He exhales and caresses your head. "Then what's the issue?" He whispers again. "We're friends! _Best_ friends, if I may." His words sent a shiver of disappointment down your spine. Best friends still wasn't enough. You shake away the feelings.

"Best friends is pushing it," You whisper, reaching up to flick his ear. "Loser." You giggle as he rubs his ear and looks down, smiling. He contorts his face into a fake-offended one, making you giggle a little louder. You whisper a "I'm just kidding," into his neck and move down back to how you were before.

"(y/n)," He starts again. "I'll always be by your side. Whether it be as a friend or anything else. The way you can match my energy perfectly and can banter with me is what I like most about you. I'm proud to be your _best friend._ " You stop breathing for a second, processing what he just said. You smile and hug him harder, trying to hide how much his words really affected you.

"I feel the same way," You whisper. "You're a great friend, Kuroo Tetsurou. I'm here for you, always." You feel his face contort into a smile on top of your head. "Oh yeah, (y/n)?" He whispers in a low voice, chuckling. "Didn't you _just_ call me a loser? Only two minutes ago?" You laugh softly, trying not to wake up Kenma. He was right. "Well, yeah," You admit. "But I meant it in an affectionate way!"

He laughs again and the two of you sit in silence for a couple seconds, enjoying each other's presence. You feel his hand come up and his index finger curve, settling under your chin. His thumb rests on the front of your chin as he gently pulls your face up to look at him. You smile and feel your face heat up on the inside. He smirks back.

"I love you, (l/n) (y/n)," He whispers, getting you very off guard. "Whether it's as a friend or not, I'll always love you. You're my other half." You stare at him, dumbfounded. His smirk disappears and he lets go of your chin as his cheeks go slightly pink. "Sorry," He whispers. "I shouldn't have-"

You cut him off by putting your hands on the back of his neck and pulling his face down to yours, making your foreheads touch. "I love you too, Kuroo Tetsurou," You whisper, losing yourself in the moment, completely acting on impulse. "And I always will. You're a part of me, at this point. An annoying part, but a part nonetheless." You watch him slowly smile, being quiet for a little bit, just gazing into each others' eyes and grinning like idiots. The train stops. You were at your station. You and Kuroo let go at the same time, grabbing your bags and waking up Kenma. You wait as the doors begin to open.

"(y/n)," Kuroo says softy, touching your wrist. You turn to the side, looking at him questioningly. He pulls you into him and places a gentle kiss to your forehead. You do your best to hide your smile, but ultimately fail. Luckily, Kenma was still half-asleep and didn't notice any of that. The three of you step off the train and the air hits you all at once. It was cool, wtih the scent of the spring cherry blossoms.

The three of you start walking in silence, not needing to say anything. You notice Kuroo staring at your feet to match up his steps with yours and scoff approvingly. Even though you were still a bit distraught over getting indirectly friend zoned, this train ride back went much better than you expected. You were happy.

"This is boring," Kuroo finally complains, breaking the silence. "Race you home!"


	9. Overdue Confession

**9-Overdue Confession**

"He said he _loves you?!_ " Akira yells. "What did you say?" You look at her as you pack your books into the backpack. You were about to leave for Kuroo's house with her, to study with Bokuto and Akaashi. Kenma had a doctor's appointment today, so he wasn't able to be there. Since that day on the train, you and Kuroo's relationship had gone back to normal, friendly bickering and teasing. However, you couldn't shake the feeling that you needed more. You still couldn't fully admit that you had a crush on him, but you knew that you needed him all to yourself.

"I told him I loved him too," You mumble. "But he doesn't love me as anything more than a friend. Best friend, at the most." She narrows her eyes and nods slowly, putting her own books in her bag. "Has that man ever dated anyone before?" She asks. "As far as I know, he hasn't, but you probably know for sure if he has." You shake your head no. He was always too invested in volleyball to even _think_ about dating. You knew he had liked a few people here and there, but nothing ever went past that for him. 

"What kind of people is he even into?" She sighs. " _That_ would be a good thing to base it on." You sling the bag over your shoulder as Akira does the same when you remember something. "We talked about this once," You recall, making Akira stop, tilting her head as to say 'go on.' "He said he was into girls who were on the feistier side. The quiet girl from the other team asked him out that day and he said no because he found her a little boring."

She taps her chin, thinking. "Isn't he describing you?" She questions. "You're one of the feistiest people I know. Probably in our grade. Not to mention you're pretty stubborn and hard-headed..." 

You realize that she was somewhat right, but then the last part of her statement hit you. "I beg your pardon?" You recoil. "You did _not_ have to add in the hard-headed and stubborn part! He said nothing about those traits. You just went off on your own tangent!" She laughs at your complaints and puts her arm around your shoulders as you keep walking. 

"You know I love you," She says, to which you smile. "And, so does Kuroo!" You beg her to stop as you approach his house. He had let you know that his dad and grandparents weren't going to be home all day, you you all could be as loud as you wanted. You call him to let him know you were outside and a few seconds later, he opens the door. "Hey, (y/n)!" He says cheerfully. "What's up, Akira? Bokuto and Akaashi are in my room already!" The two of you greet him as you walk to his room, hearing Bokuto yell something incoherent. You look over at Akira and see her look around nervously. You pat her shoulder and assure her they were much better than they seemed. That seemed to calm her down.

The three of you reach his room and are immediately greeted by Bokuto. "Hey, hey, hey!" He yells. "(y/n)!" You give him a tiny wave as he turns to your side and notices Akira. "This is my friend, Akira Sakurai," You introduce her to Bokuto and Akaashi. "She's the best in our class at trigonometry, so that's a relief for you, Bokuto."

He pouts, but knows he can't retaliate, because his trigonometry grade was lacking. "It's nice to meet you," She says, bowing. They bow back and introduce themselves. "I need help in chemistry," Akaashi says as Bokuto hands Akira his trig notebook. "I'm not too bad in it but I just have some things I can do better at." Akaashi is a second-year, so you knew you could help. You and Kuroo step forward at the same time to volunteer.

You look at each other. "I can do it, Tetsurou," You say sternly. He shakes his head. "No, that's fine," He advances. "I'll do it." The two of you are silent for a second until you attempt to push him away by the head, which he seems to have expected, because he grabs your hand and puts his other palm onto your forehead, holding you back as he lets go of your hand.

"Woah, hey now," Akaashi says, attempting to mediate the situation. "I wouldn't mind having both of you help me. Plus, if only one of you does, someone's gonna be left out. There are five of us." You stop swinging and look up at Kuroo, who shrugs and gazes back. "Fine," You say in unison, sitting down. You look over and see that Bokuto and Akira were already getting along great. She was giving him practice problems and then would check over them when he finished. "Alright, let's start," Kuroo says. Akaashi opens his notebook.

The next thirty minutes was a whole lot of Bokuto complaining about how he didn't understand the problems, and Kuroo and you competing to see how many questions Akaashi would get right from either. You were up by three. "Akira!" Bokuto whines. "I don't get the relations between these!" You watch as she sighs but remains patient, explaining to Bokuto which formulas are needed where and how they fit. 

You smiled, seeing two of your friends get along so well. "Woo!" Kuroo cheers from in front of you. "That's another one for me! Put in the tally!" You grumble and put a tally down for him. You were still up by two, however, so you weren't worrying about it. It was your turn to help. You listened as he read the problem and explained how he would solve it, looking at you during the explanation to make sure he was right. "I'm back up by three!" You cheer in a singsong voice, much to Kuroo's annoyance. You put a tally down for yourself.

-

"I think I got it!" Bokuto announces. He explains the formulas and steps to solve, Akira listening. She looked exhausted. "Is that right?" Bokuto finally asks after he finishes. Akira's eyes light up and she starts to smile. "Yes, Bokuto," She says. "That's correct!" At that, he gets up and pulls her into a hug, giving her no time to catch her breath and utterly overwhelming her. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He chants. "I'm gonna get an A on this quiz for sure!" She smiles and tells him it's no problem as she yawns. Akaashi closes his own book and puts it away. You look down at the tally sheet. Kuroo had pulled ahead somewhere in the middle, but you were able to regain your lead at the end, him trailing by seven. 

"I learned a lot," Akaashi says. "Thanks for having us! The ramen was really good!" Kuroo smiles at that. The five of you had taken a break in the middle to eat dinner, ramen. "Of course," Kuroo replies as the five of you walk to his door. You say your goodbyes to Bokuto and Akaashi as they walk out into the road. Suddenly, Bokuto comes running back, pulling Kuroo into his arms. "I don't know when the next time we see each other is going to be," He says. "But I look forward to it!"

Kuroo hugs him with two rough pats on the back. "Me too," He adds. "Take care, you owl bastard." Bokuto scoffs and pulls away before hugging you next. He was much more gentle with you than he was with Kuroo. "See you soon, (y/n)!" He exclaims. You wrap your arms around him and smile, pulling away after a bit. Akaashi is next to him and you hug him as well, wishing him luck on his next chemistry quiz. He chuckles and thanks you.

Kuroo gives him a hard slap on the back and also wishes him well. They say goodbye to Akira and the three of you wave them off as they walk into the dark road, nothing but the moonlight beating down on them. Akira yawns from beside you. "I gotta go too," She says, grabbing her bag and putting her shoes on. "See you guys on Monday!" You and Kuroo wave goodbye as she starts walking as well. 

Suddenly, you feel something pointy on your head. You turn around to see Kuroo had placed his jaw on the top of your head. You let him stay like that for a couple minutes, feeling his muscular arms snake around your waist and interlock in the front. Neither of you spoke, just taking in each other's presence and feeling the night breeze tickle your cheeks. "Wanna go inside?" Kuroo whispers into your ear. You nod and turn around.

With no warning, he puts his head to the side of your hip and lifts you up over his shoulder, carrying you inside and to his room as you can't help but laugh. He throws you onto his bed and lays down next to you. You were pretty far apart, not touching at all. You turn to your side and prop your head up on your hand, watching as he does the same. "So," He starts. "Crazy day, huh?"

You agree. "Not surprising though," You tell him. "I beat you by seven." He scoffs and shakes his head. "There's no way," He grumbles. "You were the one keeping tally. I wouldn't be surprised if you give yourself some extra." You open your mouth in fake-offense. "Are you accusing me of cheating, Kuroo Tetsurou?" You ask, flicking his forehead. He chuckles and pulls you into his body and wrapping his strong hands around you.

This feeling was so familiar, yet so distant. It was home. Since you moved, Kuroo was the only one keeping you grounded. He was the only one who gave you a chance back then. You were eternally grateful for him and you knew he was grateful for you too. 

"Hey, princess," He says. "I got a question for you." You nod once, letting him know it was okay to proceed. "You asked me what my type was that day, right?" He questions, to which you mumble a small yes. "You never told me _yours_." You feel your mouth go dry. 

"Well," You start. "They would have to be nice, for sure. It would be cool if they had something that they were passionate about and were upbeat and enthusiastic. Oh, and they can't be boring." You tell him. He turns onto his side again to gaze into your eyes. "Sounds familiar," He says in a low voice. You smirk. "Does it?" You ask.

The two of you gazed into each other's eyes for a little longer. "You've never dated anyone before, have you?" He asks. You roll your eyes and groan. "No, I haven't, Tetsurou," You admit. "No thanks to _you_. I could've dated someone if not for you being your usual intimidating self." He lets out a low chuckle again. "What can I say?" He sneers. "I have to make sure my princess has nothing less than the best, right?" 

You felt your heart flutter. He had never said that before. _My_ princess. "And what do you consider to be the best?" You question playfully. He thinks about it. "I think you already know the answer to that one, (y/n)," He starts. You look at him in confusion. "I don't," You tell him genuinely. He traces circles on your cheek, applying pressure to the bones. He stares you dead in the eyes.

" _I'm_ the best," He says. Your jaw drops slightly as you stare at him. This wasn't the usual Kuroo, who always had a goofy little condescending smirk on his face and was always very lighthearted. This was a totally different side of Kuroo that you were seeing. This was a Kuroo that was dead serious, being able to wear a menacing stare while maintaining the child-like glint in his eye.

"What do you mean?" You whisper. His face breaks a little as he laughs nervously. "(y/n), I am the best," He reiterates. "For years, it's been eating at me. 'What if (y/n) and I were more than friends? Would we even still be cool with each other?' And I knew even in the small chance that you said yes, I would be a terrible boyfriend. I've always made volleyball one of my top priorities and it's taken over my life. It wouldn't be fair to you."

Your heart was beating out of your chest, your brain barely processing the words he was saying. "But now that you're the manager, it makes it easier and complicates it at the same time," He goes on, almost word vomiting at this point. "It's easier because you'll be there next to me _while_ I play volleyball and you'll be my top priority. It also gets complicated because me being captain and you being manager would mean the whole team would have to be cool with it."

By now, Kuroo was fully word vomiting. "...I'm getting ahead of myself. We aren't even dating. Hell, you haven't even expressed _any_ type of interest in me. Sorry, (y/n) I-" You cut him off by pressing your lips to his. You didn't know where your newfound boldness was coming from, all you knew is that you needed to shut him up as soon as possible. You pull away and stare into his eyes, which were wide with surprise.

You smirk at him, putting your hands behind his neck. "You need to shut up, Tetsurou," You whisper. "Please." He smiles, still stunned, before pushing his lips onto yours again. It was a bit strange at first, but the two of you slowly got the hang of it. He put one hand around your throat gently and the other gripped your waist. 

You feel his tongue touch your lips and part your lips, feeling your tongues entwine with each other. At this point, you were completely and totally breathless. You pull away to see Kuroo with a pink flush on his cheeks, His lips were wet and slightly swollen. You laugh.

"You taste like ramen," You whisper. He snickers and kisses you again. "(y/n)," He starts. "I know I told you I love you, that's nothing new, but I need to tell you..." He trails off, placing another kiss to your lips.

"... That not only do I love you, I am also so _in_ love with you."


	10. First Time (SMUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first smut i've ever written I hope it's okay lol :))  
> There's foul language and the smut is pretty plain by the way, since it's their first time <33

**10-First Time (NSFW)**

You look at the time as you pull away again. 9:36 PM. It had been eight minutes since Kuroo had told you he was in love with you. Your hands were still tangled in his hair and his hands were holding your waist close to his. He pushes the hair out of your eyes as he places another kiss to your lips. You look into his eyes when he stops. 

"Your family isn't home," You whisper. "Right, Tetsurou?" He smirks and nods. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen. You could tell your lips were swollen and red as well. "They're in Osaka this week visiting my uncle," He replies. "Why?" You shrug and look away nervously.

"My parents are still working," You tell him. "I don't need to go home anytime soon." He gazes at you and starts to slowly plaster a giant grin on his face. "Do you want to stay the night, then?" He asks slowly. You try not to smile but ultimately fail, pursing your lips and nodding. He snickers and goes back in to kiss you again.

You reciprocate his actions when you feel a rough hand on the side of your stomach, right under your shirt. You jump at the coldness of it in contrast to your warm skin. Kuroo slips another hand to the other side, softly massaging the skin on your stomach. Everything about Kuroo's hands were the opposite of yours. Yours were warm, his were cold. Yours were soft and smooth, his were rough and calloused due to the years of practice he did. 

You were starting to get impatient. You bring your hands down to the bottom of his shirt and tug at it. Kuroo pulls away again to look at you. "Getting restless now, are we?" He mutters smugly. You tell him to shut up as he pulls his shirt up over his head. Your breath stops short. This wasn't the first time you had seen his with his shirt off, but today felt different. You admire his muscular figure, noticing his scar that he has on his elbow. He had gotten it when he busted it open running a couple years ago.

He sits down and pushes you so that you're laying on your back in his bed. He places both hands on either side of your head and then lowers himself onto his elbows, pushing his tongue into your mouth again. This kiss was different, much more heated. You run your hands over his pecs and abs and then back up again along the sides. His breath hitches at your touch. You pull your hoodie up over your head and throw it to the side, causing Kuroo to do a double take.

"You don't wear anything under your hoodie?" He asks, clearly confused. You scoff and cross your arms. "If I wear a shirt under, it'll be too hot," You clarify. "And if I _just_ wear a shirt it'll be too cold. And I am wearing my bra! I'm not _naked_ under it." He thinks for a second and smirks, coming back down. "Weirdo," He chuckles against your lips. 

Normally, you would make a remark back, but you were encapsulated in the feeling of his hands on your body. They were gigantic. His hands roamed your abdomen, slowly going farther and farther up. His right hand stops right under your bra and his left hand makes its way to your back, touching the clasp. "Is it okay if I..."

You cut him off with a kiss, nodding, just in case he was too slow to pick up on the fact that it meant yes. He fumbles with the clasp until you sigh and just do it for him. "Wow," You say, stretching the word out. "Nice job." He scowls and move so he can see your back.

"What the fuck?" He mutters. "Does that thing have like state-of-the-art security or something?" You laugh as you pull him back down and kiss him again. You pull the straps down your arms and throw the bra onto your hoodie. Kuroo pulls away and opens his eyes to look at you. You felt exposed, the cold air hitting your skin. You cross your arms in front of you, feeling a little nervous. Kuroo pushes your arms to your side and looks at you.

"Don't," He says. "You're so beautiful." You smile and he hooks his fingers around the elastic of your leggings, looking up at you to make sure it's okay. When you nod, he pulls them off, throwing it onto the pile of clothes that was slowly increasing next to the bed. You push him down next to you and climb onto his lap, connecting your lips again. 

The realization of what was going to happen finally hit you. You were considering telling him you weren't ready, but the truth was, you were. He made you feel comfortable and ready to do this. You felt heat in your insides and you were already very aroused. Kuroo was pulling at the cloth of his sweatpants around his knees, carefully riding them down and then used his feet to pull his legs out, making the sweatpants become inside out in the process. He kicks them away and the two of you were finally only in your underwear.

You could feel how hard he was as you kissed him, which made you desperate for more. Kuroo must have felt the same way, because he held onto your hips and pushed them back and forth against him. You let out a small moan onto his lips at the friction he was creating, and you felt him get even harder.

"Does it feel good?" He asks in a raspy voice, still gripping your hips. You nod as you start moving on your own. He kisses you feverishly as he flips you over onto your back, hovering above you. You reach down and push your underwear down to your ankles, realizing they were already soaked. You throw them to the side as Kuroo takes his own boxers off. Your eyes go wide.

His cock was big, in all honesty, and it was well groomed. You expected nothing less from the man who can be a giant clean freak at times. He gets back on top and props himself on his right elbow as he presses his lips onto yours for a second. "I'm gonna go get a condom," He says, getting up. "I'm not ready to be a father." You scoff as he laughs and leaves the room. You pull your knees to your chest and just think.

You and Kuroo were about to have sex. The thought of it sent a wave of heat through your body. You press your thighs together as you wait for him to come back. Just an hour ago, you two were studying with your friends. Now you were laying in his bed, naked. Akira was never going to let you hear the end of this.

You hear footsteps coming back and turn to see Kuroo at the door. You have a moment, just staring at each other when he suddenly rushes to the bed and ravages your lips. You're taken aback for a second but manage to reach his pace. Somewhere in the middle of it all, he had managed to get the condom on. 

"You're absolutely sure you want to do this?" He asks. You nod. You knew that usually before sex you're supposed to have foreplay, but you were already wet enough. Not to mention, you _needed_ him. You feel his tip touch your clit, making you inhale sharply. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?" He reassures, kissing your cheek. "I'll go as slow as you want me to." You smile a little and nod. You loved how he made sure there was no pressure put on you.

You feel your opening split as he puts in the tip. He stares at you, making sure you're not in any discomfort. He pushes into you at a pace that would be excruciatingly slow for people who were more experienced, but it felt right for you two. It burned, your walls being stretched out around his gigantic cock, but the low groan Kuroo was letting out as he sank into you made it all worth it. 

Finally, he was fully in, letting you get used to his size as he kissed the tears running down your face. It still stung a little, but it was starting to diminish. "How are you doing?" He asks. You open your eyes and blink the tears away. "I'm good," You whisper. "You can move now." He nods affirmatively and starts moving his hips away from yours slowly, pushing it in again. 

You withstood the pain for a couple thrusts until it fully went away. Kuroo repositioned himself so that he was sitting up and put your left leg on his shoulder. He thrusts into you again, this time, at this new angle, he hit your g-spot. You let out a quiet moan, which turns into a whimper as Kuroo beams at you.

"No one's home, princess," He reminds you. "It's fine if you're loud." You look at him and agree before laying on your back again, waiting for him to thrust and hit the spot again. He does, causing you to moan loudly, which set off a chain reaction of Kuroo going a little faster, you moaning a little louder and repeating.

 _Princess._ It started off as a nickname to tease you for acting all high and mighty, which then just turned into a normal casual nickname, to later evolve into _my_ princess. And now, he had called you that as his hips were rutting into you and he was kissing the calf of your leg that was on his shoulder. You whimper as he moves your leg off his shoulder and puts his body back how it was before, his hands on either side of your head.

You gaze into each other's eyes for a while as he kept pounding into you, until finally, you throw your arms around his shoulder pulling him down onto your body. He went harder and faster, making you gasp. "Tetsurou, please!" You whine. He turns his head so that his mouth lines up with your ear. 

"That feels- _fuck!_ That feels good, doesn't it?" He grunts into your ear softly. You nod vigorously, a faint hum escaping your lips. You feel his breathing on your ear as you bury your face into the crook of his shoulder, lightly biting his skin. This made him go feral, groaning and cursing in your ear as he went even harder. 

You couldn't think straight. Over the sound of your moans and his groaning in your ear, you didn't even realize you were scratching his back, leaving marks. You were close, you could feel it. "Tetsurou, I'm gonna-" You start, not able to finish your sentence because of how clouded your thoughts were. He understood anyway.

"Me too, princess," He says, panting heavily. You moan again one last time as you felt a feeling you had never felt before in your life. It was strange, but it filled you with euphoria. Kuroo mutters a sting of curses in your ear as he reaches his high. The two of you look at each other as he pulls out of you, putting a kiss on your cheek. 

"It's only 10:23," He says. "I still have the vanilla bubble bath sample bottle from the mall. I'll go run us one." He gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom. You lay there, trying to collect your thoughts. That had really happened. You felt giddy and tired, still trying to bring your breathing back to normal.

"It's running!" He says from the doorway. You smile and stand up before feeling a sharp pain in your upper thighs and collapsing backward onto the bed again. You hiss in pain as he comes to help you up. "Good thing you didn't fall forward," He chuckles. "You would've busted your head on my desk!" You slap him as he picks you up and makes you wrap your arms around his shoulders. 

"Shut up, Tetsurou!" You scold him. "Not the time!" He laughs as he walks to the bathroom and places you into the tub gently. "The towel is right there," He tells you, turning around and pointing. You gasp. "Oh my god," You say. "Look at your back!" He looks confused but makes his way to the mirror and turns around. 

"Woah, holy shit!" He yells, examining the long red scratches. "I hope the guys don't notice at practice Monday." You realize he's right, he would have to change in the club room before and after practices. You decide to worry about it later as he climbs into the tub behind you, kissing the top of your head. "I love you," You whisper. 

"I love you more, (y/n)."


End file.
